


Show Me Something New

by UmbrellaTits



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, cant get any better than that tbh, implied egoflapbang, ps4, suzy mentioned, tags to be added later, this is my first fic please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrellaTits/pseuds/UmbrellaTits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dark Souls III glitches, Arin shows Dan how versatile a PS4's vibration function can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go

Arin had already taken a full day to grind in Dark Souls III. He’s also just lost 80000 souls and is currently slowly dying inside. 

Poised at the right end of the couch, he leaned forward, both feet planted firmly on the ground in a state of pure concentration. Dan decided to sit in and chill with Arin in his very sparse downtime, taking on a more relaxed and reclined position on the left. He cuddled into the corner of the left side, blanket drawn firmly over his lanky form. They both wore sweatpants, the lazy man’s tuxedo, but while Dan donned a tight fitting black tee, Arin sported a burgundy tank, the front embellished with a pink banner spelling, “Girl Power.”

“Dude, this boss is absolutely kicking your ass.” Dan commented unhelpfully. Arin had intended on taking out a couple optional bosses and more powerful enemies in order to gain souls and items quicker: a mistake.

“Thanks Dan, you know I really am glad to have a friend like you,” He responded, voice dripping in sarcasm, “You sure are full of great feedback!”

Dan snorted out a quick huff of a laugh, opening his mouth to speak,

“Listen man-” His statement fell back down his throat as the familiar ominous Dark Souls death soundbite played. Arin’s eyes stayed locked onto the words on the screen, the remote vibrating harshly, adding salt to the wound of his failure. He threw the controller down onto the couch screaming,

“Fucking stupid! I didn’t even pick up my souls! This game is fucking stupid!” His rage only died slightly by the soft hand that rubbed small circles into his back. He glanced up at Dan’s face and then put his head in his hands, muttering. 

Dan comforted Arin for a little while longer before he noticed the death screen had shown for quite some time now. The sound skipped slightly, the faraway hum repeating ever so subtly. He tapped Arin’s back gently, afraid he would anger him further,

“Hey, Big Cat, I think the game is frozen.” Arin whipped his head up to stare at the screen, his face reddened with frustration, but he just leaned back into the cushions, dejected.

“Whatever man, I wasn't making any progress anyways. I didn't lose too many souls.” In the silence that followed, he slowly became aware of a faint buzzing sound.

“Shit, is that my phone?” He inquired, “Get up, I think you're sitting on it.”

Dan moved himself only about an inch off the couch, sweeping his hand under himself for any objects.

“Nah it’s not here.”

Arin searched for his phone only a couple of seconds before the PS4 controller light grabbed his attention. The remote vibrated against the cushions, mocking the sound of a cell phone.

“Dude,” Arin began, awed, “I think the game bugged out.” He said, holding up the shaking controller, “Do you know what this means?”

Dan stared blankly at him letting out a chittering giggle.

“No Arin, I don't know what this means.”

“We just got a free vibrator.” Arin stated seriously enough to fool anyone. Dan doubled over in laughter, wheezing at Arin’s revelation. Arin chuckled along good-naturedly. Dan wiped a fake tear from his eye,

“Arin, what the fuck, why would we even need a vibrator?” He managed through his giggle fit.

Arin looked as if he’d been slapped, his laughter suddenly dying down. He turned to Dan confused. 

“Dude, you’ve never used a vibrator before?” Arin questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“Of course I've used a vibrator before,” Dan sighed, secretly relieved that Arin’s look of shock wasn't out of malcontented feelings, “The ladies love that shit!”

“Dan,” Arin feigned being wounded, putting his hand over his heart and reeling back, “Have you never used one on yourself?”

Dan scoffed at the accusation, “Use it on what? My dick?”

“Yeah, idiot.” Arin stated, the remote still vibrating in his hand, “It is, in my honest opinion, one of the best feelings in the world. You can’t tell me you’ve never even tried it once.”

Dan stared at him dumbly. He ran a hand through his curls, letting out a steady and loud stream of air. He thought back to all the times he had seen girls gasping under the vibrations of various toys in porn. Suddenly, the idea of having that sensation felt much more appealing. 

“I don't know man, I guess having a vibrator on my dick isn't on the top of my priorities right now. It's not like it's a mind blowing experience.” He dismissed it, getting up to fiddle with the PS4 to try and fix the game. A strong hand on his wrist stopped him, pulling him onto the couch with enough force that he hit the cushions with a small “oof.”

He always forgot how powerful Arin was.

Suddenly, the shaking controller found itself in his hand. Two dark brown eyes stared into his own, making him swallow involuntarily under the attention. 

“No time like the present!” Arin cheerfully intoned. Dan sputtered, pulling himself closer into the nook of the couch,

“Arin! I'm not about to just touch my dick in front of you!” He laughed, a little bit more breathless and turned on to the prospect of Arin watching him than he would have liked.

“Come on Dan, two bros just hanging out doing bro stuff it's no biggie,” Arin voiced proudy, “I'm not about to let my bro pass up on an opportunity like this.” 

Dan looked to the controller in his hand. It was a perfect opportunity, the device was right here. He felt the safest with Arin as an audience, moreover, he was genuinely curious. He mulled his options over in his head, the tantalizing hum of the controller growing more appealing with each passing second. Arin started to look fairly sheepish,

“I mean, if you don't want to, I don’t want to-”

“Fuck it.” Dan finally decided, “I'll try it while I have the chance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… Yeah!” He said with more enthusiasm, “I just don't really know how to start like, how do I make it feel good-”

“Would you rather I did it for you?”

Dan looked taken aback, his cheeks flushing at the prospect of Arin touching him like that. Well, not exactly touching, but controlling the object touching him. It sounded like some of his better dreams come true. His cock twitched with interest and he shifted slightly, the controller still vibrating in his hand.

Fuck it.

“S-sure, man, I guess I don’t really know what I'm doing anyways.” He admitted with a breathless laugh, trying to hold back his excitement.

Arin laughed along, admiring his honesty. He took the controller from Dan’s hand, the light brush of their fingers sending a warmth down both men’s spines. Arin held it, reminiscing about the real vibrator he and Suzy used, the weak rumble of the remote came nowhere near his own.  
He silently wished he had it so he could properly take Dan apart. 

The image of Dan on his bedspread fluttered through his mind. His unruly locks pressed hard against his pillow with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, white knuckles grasping the sheets with desperation. The toy, running along his shaft at its highest setting, hummed, almost drowning out Dan’s weak gasps and moans. Maybe Suzy would be there too, dragging the vibrator over his cock, dressed in her standard dominatrix gear while Arin peppered Dan with kisses, running his hands over the leather that bound him to the bedposts.

But that was a thought for another time.

Now, he wanted Dan to have a good first experience in the realm of toys.

“Alright,” Arin began, “Just sit back a little bit and get comfortable.”

Dan did as he was told, swinging his legs up onto the couch. After a bit of shifting, Arin knelt between Dan’s bony and sweatpant clad legs. Dan rested his head on the arm of the couch, struggling to find a position where his neck didn't dig into the couch’s inner frame. 

Arin noticed his discomfort and helpfully slid a pillow under his head, keeping the touches to Dan’s face and hair chaste.

“Oooooh, Arin! Such a gentleman!” Dan mocked in a sultry voice, nervousness dissipated a bit. He batted his eyelashes and looked at Arin coyly, running his hands over his chest almost too seductively. 

Arin would be lying if the scene hadn't made his cock jump, but even still, he dropped his head and laughed, his hair forming a curtain around his blushing face. Dan chuckled along good naturedly.

“Dude, don’t make it gay.” Arin huffed.

“Shut up and get that thing on my dick.” Dan retorted.

“Ok,” Arin swallowed his laughter, suddenly nervous about fucking this up somehow, “just stop me if it gets to be too much, ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I trust you Arin.”

Those words boosted his confidence and he carefully lowered the vibrating controller to rest on Dan’s sternum. The rumble spread through his ribcage, reminding Dan just how hard it shook. The prospect of having a sensation like that on his cock made him flush and grow almost uncomfortably hard.

“Arin, I hate to break this to you, but my chest isn't my-Oh~” Dan’s words faltered as Arin gently rubbed the handle of the remote over his right nipple, his back arched slightly, a breathless moan escaping his lips. He whined low in his throat and threw his head back, mouth open in surprised pleasure. 

Somehow Arin knew exactly how to push his buttons. He alternated between pressing soft and hard until lifting off entirely, the vibrations ceasing. Dan huffed and whined looking up at Arin, who had the most shit-eating grin on his face. That bastard. 

“Arin, come on man.” Dan whined, canting his hips up slightly. 

“How is it?” Arin asked smug, but still sincere. He swallowed thickly, his cheeks burning, “Didn't think you’d be this… sensitive.”

“Yeah,” Dan breathed, “I get that a lot, just…”

Dan pulled Arin’s arm back to his chest, maintaining eye contact. The vibrations hit his body again and he bit his lip gently. Arin gave in, dragging the controller agonizingly slowly to his left where he repeated the same teasing torture, pinning Dan down with his other hand when he tried to press up into the feeling. The restriction only served as a turn on for Dan, his moans turning breathless and needy.

“Arin please,” He gasped.

“Fuck,” Arin swore under his breath at the sight under him. Arin didn't even need a more powerful vibrator to break him down. Dan would cum the second a real vibrator even touched his thigh. The thought made him shiver. He would have to train him to handle the higher settings. Maybe he could tie him down and slowly pleasure him with the first notch on the toy he had at home, keep him on edge for hours, better yet, put a cockring on him. Every night, turn it up a bit until he could handle the highest setting without cumming. His cock throbbed at the thought.

Arin slid the controller to the waistband of Dan’s sweatpants, nudging at the drawstrings. He looked up at Dan, lifting the remote off his shirt.

“Dan, is this okay?” He asked seriously. He knocked Dan out of a haze with his tone.

“Yes, please, Arin, I want it.” He proved it by slipping his thumb under the elastic of his pants, dragging them down to expose his boxer briefs that barely veiled his cock.

Arin licked his lips imagining what Dan would sound like with Arin’s mouth on his shaft and a vibrator pressed snug against his sensitive perineum. He should show him that spot too, just to see how loud he can make him moan.

Arin carefully shimmies Dan’s pants to a comfortable position at his knees. He traces his happy trail and then across his hip bones and down his inner thighs, keeping the touches light and teasing.

He locks eyes with Dan and lightly draws a line on the length of his clothed cock.

“A-arin, fuck!~”

The reaction is immediate, all the teasing seemed to have paid off as Dan arches off the couch, fingers holding on for dear life, digging into the cushions. His whole body goes rigid, head tipped back, basking in pleasure. His body lowers to the seat, but he keeps his hips up, chasing the vibrations that Arin spreads across his cock in even, slow, drags. A litany of,” fuck me’s” and “God Arin’s” spill from his lips. Arin drinks in the sight before him, Dan’s lithe body shaking under him, legs spread wide. Again, the thought of him wrecking the man crosses his mind.

Arin can't hold back anymore and lets his fantasies be known. He lowers his lips to Dan’s ear, breath ghosting over his exposed neck. He plants a quick kiss on Dan’s windpipe, feeling the body under him shiver from the warm contact. He speeds his arm up, pressing harder and faster on Dan’s dick eliciting a deep moan from the man. 

“Fuck baby, you look so beautiful like this,” Arin intoned, his voice rough and dominant in Dan’s ears. Dan keens pitifully at the praise, rolling his hips against the remote. Arin shifts one leg between Dan’s and the couch’s back, straddling his coworker’s thigh, getting a better angle to please him and stop the man’s writhing. He keeps his lips level with Dan’s ear, mouthing at the expanse of skin. 

“I can only imagine you on my bed, desperate for me,” He continues. “I’d fuck you open with my fingers, leave you begging for my cock to fill your pretty ass.” Arin delivered the line with a slight bit of trepidation, afraid of Dan’s reaction. Dan moaned out a quiet, “Fuck yes,” and Arin sighed internally, relieved.

“You’d be so perfect and open for me while I fuck you, moaning my name when I find all of your sweet spots.” Arin punctuated his words with a hard bite on Dan’s shoulder, pulling a wanton moan from him that went south. Arin still kept his hand consistently moving on Dan’s cock, pausing on the head for no more than a fraction of a second just to see the man gasp. 

“You're so sensitive. But look at you, taking this so well, you're probably waiting for me to tell you when to come.” Dan nodded vigorously, lip caught between his teeth. Arin snaked his hand under Dan’s shirt and teased his nipple, “Good boy.” 

Dan shook with pleasure, the praise shooting straight to his pulsing cock. Every pass of the remote over the head of his dick dragged more precome down his shaft, slicking up the controller’s path. He struggled to stave off his orgasm, wanting to draw out the experience and receive more praise. 

Arin got braver with his kisses, sucking hickies into his skin and nibbling on his neck, drinking in his harsh breaths and gasps. His whispers of admiration and fantasies continued between the love bites. Dan relished how trapped he was under Arin’s body, his thigh bracketed by Arin’s legs and the hand pushing firmly down on his chest, teasing the soft flesh there with ghosting touches. He was at the mercy of Arin and he loved every second.

Dan made it a point to not move his hands, imagining a rope binding them down, adding fuel to the fire of his arousal. Arin noticed this and used it to his advantage. 

“Is that what you want, Dan? You want me to tie you down and fuck you til you're begging to cum?” Arin couldn't help but shudder and grind down on Dan’s thigh, letting out a moan of his own, “Fuck, baby, I wanna bury my cock in you and hear you scream. I want everyone to know what a naughty slut you are.” Arin thought carefully about his next proposition. “Maybe if you're good, I'll let you eat out Suzy while I wreck you. Does that sound good, kitten?”

Dan shivered, his whole body reacting to Arin’s words,

“Yes, A-arin, fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum, please let me cum,” Arin gripped Dan’s jaw, guiding his face towards him, catching him in a tender kiss that Dan returned enthusiastically. Arin’s skilled tongue swept over Dan’s lip and he felt his hips roll up into the controller. Arin’s hand dipped lower, one handle pressing hard into his perineum and the other just above his balls. The vibrations teased his hole through the fabric and he let out a cry against Arin's lips, desperate to come.

Arin broke the kiss off, their breaths mingling hot in the air between them. Arin spoke loud and rough, voice laced with lust.

“Cum for me, kitten.”

Dan came with a shout, one hand gripping Arin’s hair and the other holding onto the couch. His back arched, the pleasure washing over him in waves as the the controller milked out his orgasm, soaking the front of his underwear. The feeling spread through him, weakening his knees and stealing the air from his lungs. He slowly came down from his high, his cum cooling. But he quickly became aware of the vibrations still teasing him. He shuddered as his oversensitive cock jumped and he whimpered,

“Arin-” the vibrations traveled lowered and Arin ruthlessly nested the shaking handle against his hole. Dan gripped his Arin’s arm and let out a weak moan, the aftershocks amplified by his spent body and Arin’s neverending teasing.

Just as the pleasure started to meld into discomfort, Arin relented and pulled the remote away, leaving Dan a shaking and breathless mess. When he came to, he met Arin’s eyes head on.

“Fuck, dude that was incredible.” Dan stated awed, voice broken and used. Arin leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s stubbly jaw. “But,”

Arin froze, afraid he did something wrong. He created a mental checklist of everything he could have fucked up but a thigh pressing up against his crotch disturbed him. He let out a quiet moan, realizing how achingly hard he was. He ground down on Dan’s thigh, the friction absolutely amazing. 

“Mhm, fuck Dan,” He panted lowly, mind clouded with lust, “If only I was fucking you right now,” He rambled mindlessly, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck,” Dan said eloquently. The feeling of Arin rocking himself against his thigh made his cock twitch in a valiant attempt to harden again. From what it felt, Arin wasn't far off from his own size but it felt heavier, like it had more girth. Heat rose to his cheeks. The thought of Arin railing him, stretching him open on his thick member made him whine.

“God, Arin. I-I want you to fuck me.” He let the words spill out, but it obviously turned Arin on, his breaths getting quicker. He licked over a hickey on Dan’s neck, grinding down on his thigh with renewed vigor,

“Yeah? How do you want it?”

“Shit,” Dan’s thoughts clouded with all the ways he wanted to be fucked, “I want you to push my head down into the sheets so I can take you from behind, y-you can pull my hair and bite me all you want,” Dan took a shuddering breath, “I want you to use me.”

Arin stuttered out a curse and came, mumbling Dan’s name against neck. He collapsed on top of Dan, spent.

They laid in silence for a short while, save their heavy breaths and the steady hum of the remote. Dan wrapped his arms around Arin’s thick frame, tugging him closer to his chest despite the cooling cum on both of their sweats. Arin snaked one arm under Dan to caress his upper back, fingers gently toying with the knobs of his spine. The other came up to tangle in Dan’s hair, short fingernails scratching at his scalp. Dan let out a low, satisfied sigh and broke the still air,

“Did you mean all of those things you said?” he asked cautiously. Arin’s hand stilled in his hair, and he could hear Dan’s heartbeat quicken through the pulsepoint on his neck. 

“Of course I meant it,” he answered, pressing a quick, firm kiss right under Dan’s ear. He caught the small noise Dan made at the contact. But his demeanor still felt rigid and scared.

Arin lifted his head and used his free arm to prop himself up, face only inches away from his co-host. He closed the space between them, planting a sweet kiss on Dan’s forehead. Feeling the man under him relax significantly, he drew away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Arin questioned, concerned. 

“I mean,” Dan flushed flicking his eyes around the room, “do you really want to fuck me?” Arin’s eyes widened with disbelief.

“Of course,” Arin breathed, “Of course I want to fuck you Dan.”

“And all the umm,” Dan picked at his hands nervously, balling up the hem of his shirt repeatedly, “the Suzy stuff too?” He pushed his cheek into the couch, adamantly studying the back of his eyelids. 

“Dan,” He began, looking down at the nervous wreck of a friend beneath him, “I want to do everything I said. As long as you’re okay with it.” Dan perked up and met Arin’s sincere expression head on.

“Dude, are you serious?” He gawked, “I mean, that’s your wife were talking about-”

“Suzy wants to wreck you just as much as I do.” Arin stated firmly. A shiver passed through Dan’s spine but his nervous picking ceased. He looked for any signs of humor in Arin’s face but found none. He took a deep breath and let it out loudly, bringing a hand up to fiddle with his curls,

“So if I were to want to be the meat in the Hanson sandwich, you’d both let me?” Dan snorted at his own joke and Arin laughed, bowing his head to touch Dan’s chest with his long hair. 

“Yes Dan, we’d let you.” Arin confirmed through his quiet, sporadic giggles, “Now come over here.”

Arin scootched himself backwards, rocking on his feet until he laid down on the opposite arm of the couch. He patted the space between his legs, inviting the curly haired man. Dan lifted himself, shaking away the ache of laying in one spot for so long. He made his way on hands and knees across the cushions until Arin’s thighs bracketed his own. Where he then dropped himself down onto Arin’s muscled chest, drawing a small, “Oof” out of both of them. Strong arms wrapped around his back, holding him in place as their legs tangled together. Dan pushed his way into the crook of Arin’s neck, resting in the peaceful and comforting warmth of his pulse and secure hands. Dan snaked a hand between them, splaying his fingers over Arin’s firm pectoral.

He still had many more questions.

He’ll ask all of them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! And also thanks to my wonderful editor... You know who you are. <3 
> 
> I have a  tumblr  account you can follow me on if you really want to!


End file.
